Lost
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: First underworld Fic. Michael & Selene are on the run. Do they hook up? You'll just have to read!


There were many scattered images flooding her mind as she slept. Blood, there was so much of it. She could hear the screams and howls of them pleading for their lives. Screams that went unheard. She woke up in a jolt. She felt the sheets around her. There was the lingering of his warmth still in them. She could feel he was there or was there. She looked around. He had closed the blinds and curtains keeping the sun's rays out. She looked around his apartment. It would not be safe for her there. She saw the dim light coming from a smaller room. She got up, and realized that he had removed her boots. He walked towards the room quietly. She peered in and saw him standing there leaning against the counter drinking milk right out of the cartoon, in a towel. She let out a slight gasp at the sight of him. She saw the beads of water slowly slide down his body. The way his lips curved up to drink the milk and the way his eye slowly opened, his lashes swooping up slowly as he saw her watching.

Selene slight smile disappeared as her cold demure took over as she walked towards him.

"Why do you humans always drink out of the cartoon?" she asked him

"Why not?" Michael replied as she set the cartoon down

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, maybe half an hour"

"You took my boots off, why?"

"It's what people usually do. I didn't exactly want half the sewer on my bed"

"They'll be looking for us soon. We aren't safe here"

"Where should we go?"

"Not here. We are not going anywhere. You are going to find the Lycans, and I am going to leave this city. The Death Dealers will be looking for me"

"They'll be looking for us"

"No, I killed Vicktor, an elder, for that there is only death, and if I'm lucky it'll be a quick and painless."

"It's not safe for either of us. We should stick together"

"You are a hybrid, you are stronger than both vampire and lycan. You shouldn't worry.

"I don't even know what I am. Just that I keep changing and I can't stop it. I just know it hurts like hell when it happens. Feels like my insides are being ripped apart. And I'm always thirsty. I think I drank everything in my fridge"

"You're not used to the transformation yet. And that thirst can only be quenched by blood"

"I'm not drinking blood" Michael said as he walked out of his small kitchen clutching onto his towel.

Selene followed him out. She saw him sitting on his bed, his hands holding his head.  
"Why is this happening to me? God this hurts!" Michael's skin started to change again, Selene walked closer to him, and tried to comfort him. Michael felt his bones breaking inside. He lashed out in pain and hit her. She flew back and hit the wall. She looked up at him. He had hit her. Her eyes turned into a pale blue and her fangs appeared.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Selene got up and stomped towards him and punched him back.

Michael fell back onto the bed. He got up, his eyes turned black. Selene smacked him again, and again, and then he grabbed and threw her onto the bed. He jumped ontop of her and pinned her down. Selene pushed him back and pinned him down.

"Calm down! Your emotions are triggering this!"

Michael just growled, and slowly he started to change back. Breathing heavily he looked at Selene.

"Hey sorry about that, I don't know what came over me"

"The Lycan in you is what"

"You can let me go now"

Selene hesitated for a second and then released his arms. She could feel how warm he was between her loins. She reached down and touched his face gently.

"When I bit you-"

"You said I would die if you bit me"

"I didn't know you would be a hybrid"

"There's a lot you don't know" Michael's hand reached to the back of Selene's corset

"When I bit you, I tasted your blood, it tasted different. Rich. I wanted more. I wouldn't have stopped if Viktor didn't pull me off. I would have drained you dry and killed you"

"But you didn't. You saved me by biting me, by turning me" Michael said as he pulled the string to her corset, slowly undoing it.

"I would have killed you. When Lucian drank your blood he was unstoppable. If you hadn't gotten away from him he would have drained you as well, the same way I would have"

"You pulled me away from him, I didn't die, I'm still here because of you"

Selene's corset started to become undone. She felt it fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to warm you up. For a vampire you are pretty cold"

Michael reached up and cupped Selene's face. He lifted himself up and moved closer to kiss her. She could feel the warmth of his body surging through her. She could feel his arms around her, warming her body. She didn't resist when he peeled her black latex clothes off her body. She found herself wanting him. She felt the wet towel leave his body and fall onto the floor.

Slowly she kissed him, not sure what to expect from him. Michael let out a growl as he kissed her. He deepened the kiss, became more aggressive, Selene responded by kissing him back harder. She felt him roll her onto her back. She felt his now hot body press upon hers. She could feel an urgency in his body. She parted her legs for him, who in an instant entered her and claimed her soul. She felt this intense heat inside her, burning her almost.

She was cold to him. Ice cold. It seemed that her body invited the warmth that he had to offer. Michael's hips moved with hers and he rested his head next to hers. He watched her as she held onto him. And then it came over him. He couldn't control it, but he wanted her, his fangs appeared and he bit into her porcelain skin. Selene let out a slight cry as his fangs pierced her skin. She felt it only appropriate that she return the favor. There was no hesitation as her fangs entered his neck.

Hours later, Michael awoke next to Selene who was sleeping soundly. He touched the marks on her neck and then his own. The marks that she had left had already healed. Hers did not. He leaned over to kiss her wound, but found himself licking her blood. He pulled away. He didn't believe what he was doing. He got out of bed and opened the curtains, the sun was setting. He saw that the sun had no affect on him. He quickly closed the curtains and looked back. She was still sleeping.


End file.
